


Art for Purgatory's Angel

by Moonlite_Knight



Series: DCBB Art [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2017, Fanart, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: Art for Purgatory’s Angel by Ltleflrt, for the Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017.





	Art for Purgatory's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purgatory's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271275) by [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt). 



> This was a ton of fun to draw. Purogatory's Angel is such a great fic. I had so much inspiration on what to draw but in the end, I draw my two favorite scenes. 
> 
> Everyone be sure to go read the fic!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Every so often he glances out the door, and he smiles at the way Castiel turns his face up to the sun.  In the unforgiving lights of the hospital Castiel had looked pale, but under the yellow_ sunlight _he looks much healthier.  His skin is tanned golden with only minimal tan lines - hinting that going shirtless is his default - and his hair is actually dark brown, not black like his wings."_

 

 

  _"And even after a few minutes of_ flight _he can feel his stamina flagging, making falling an actual danger.  So he angles his wings to carry him back down toward the tree he'd left Dean in._

_His landing isn't as graceful as it would have been before his injury, and he’s sweaty and breathing hard, but he couldn't care less right now.  Especially when he sees Dean beaming at him from his seat against the oak's trunk."_


End file.
